Thin Pieces
by haizakis
Summary: Such wonderful art. What a beautiful decoration. Don't you think the party is marvelous? / basically a disgusting and p much bland story I don't even think I like.
**THIN PIECES**

Written by: HARU  
Written on: 04/23/2016 – 04/25/2016

A/N: Writing this was out of my comfort zone. It was like 4:50 am when I started to write this and I was like "I don't need to imagine this shit at this time of the day." But eh I gotta write it before I forget it subconsciously HAHA! So yeah, um kind of triggering and quick because I'm an impulsive writer. I'm still fleshing out my ideas for Voiceless Love chapter 3 but I'm so disorganized uuuugh.

 **TRIGGER WARNING: HORROR, MENTION OF GHOSTS, MENTION OF SUPERNATURAL BEINGS, MENTION OF DECEASED BODIES, BLOOD, VIOLENCE, CHARACTER DEATH, MURDER, GORE, AND OTHER TRIGGERING MATERIALS.**

— ( 赤黒. )

 _Truly, it was unfortunate._

— ( 赤黒. )

"Tetsuya, I'll have to meet Shintarou for a quick meeting." He paused and took his bag on the table and the coat from the rack. As soon as he got his coat he wrapped his scarf around his neck and turned towards the blue haired male then smiled, "I'll be returning soon so wait for me alright? We'll have dinner together." He finished his sentence then had a hand on the door knob. Before he turned the knob, familiar fingers held his hands. He glanced at the other male and looked at him quiet surprised.

"Take care, Seijurou-kun." His voice was soft; a little monotone however the sweet tone meant only for the red head was not unnoticed. Tetsuya neared his lips against the elder male and slowly gave him a good bye kiss. Akashi smiled and returned the kiss. He loved the soft lips of his lover, some days it was chapped but he didn't mind. His lover was perfect in every way.

He gave a triumphant hum and gave an award-winning grin, "Of course I will." The other male simply chuckled at his lover's prideful response. "See you." The red head said before turning the door knob and pulling the door open.

He stepped out of the house and turned his heels. He looked at the blue haired male who stayed at the doorway to see him off and waved. He took his car keys and unlocked the door. Getting inside the vehicle he started the engine and took one last glance at his love before he moved along.

Tetsuya watched the car slowly disappear from his sight; soon as it was gone he went back inside the house and locked the door. He closed the windows and the curtains to make sure no one will enter the house.

Ever since they had gotten together Seijurou decided to move out of the Akashi Household. Tetsuya was a little hesitant at first knowing that his parents were quite busy people leaving his grandmother alone at home but after receiving news from his mother that her work schedule has finally loosened, he was given the permission to move out of the house while his mother would take care of his grandmother. Living in a house where there were only two people wasn't so bad. It was rather very peaceful. Even if Kuroko wasn't able to cook excellent dishes other than perfectly boiled eggs, the food wasn't so bad. Seijurou was very skilled in cooking. Tetsuya handled the cleaning and maintaining the tidiness of the house while Seijurou did the cooking.

Life after being a student wasn't so bad. It was actually quite blissful.

The blue haired male sat on the couch as he reached out for the television controller. Clicking the television open he switched channels until he saw a decent one. It featured his favourite TV series, "REI". It was a movie about a two boys searching for their missing dog however they came across an odd entity that had trapped them in a world where they must find all the ghosts and capture them all. It was quite mysterious and also comedic. Tetsuya loved how some scenes were unpredictable and the way most things turned out was pleasing. Some crime scenes were also fun to analyze and if one would pay closer attention to the show they'd know the answer to the crimes.

"Ah… something's going to happen in forest…," Tetsuya muttered to himself as his expression tensed a little. Despite his nonchalant composure, there were small obvious differences in his body language when something catches his attention.

He took a nearby pillow and focused his gaze on the screen. Apparently the scene was where the two boys, Kyo and Kain, ventured in a forest where there were a number of ropes and skulls. Apparently decomposed bodies were everywhere. Bones and other material possessions were scattered, there were also rusted blades and other items used for suicide that were scattered along the path.

Their mission was to find the ghost lurking in this eerie forest and find the exit. Somehow it reminded them of the forest that lies at Mount Fuji's northwest base back in their real world. The forest was named "Aokigahara" or commonly known as the "Suicide Forest". It's been told that people who wish to take their lives away use that place for their deaths. After the continuous deaths it has been said that angry spirits of the dead has been looming around the forest however it was not certain if that is true or not.

As Kain, the elder of the two boys, lead the way he accidentally stepped on the branch. The sound echoed in the forest as Kain could feel the atmosphere's temperature drop. The two backed away when suddenly a group of ghosts ambushed them and circled them. Kain mentally cursed himself for not watching where he was stepping on however that accident was inevitable, this was a forest they were travelling in and the sound of breaking twigs and branches was not to be surprised of.

Some had faces while others were completely faceless. Some of them have complete bodies while others were only have bodies or perhaps just some of their limbs or just heads. They were not invisible, they were not white in colour; they were black. It was not unusual however they were the most dangerous ghosts.

White ones or almost transparent ones were deemed as spirits who were lost and in need of help which is why Kyo and Kain must help those ghosts before they turn into something much treacherous.

The next type of ghosts were ash grey ones, they may not be completely harmful however they are able to influence living people to take their lives away if the spirit belonged to a human with bottled up sadness and agony. Kyo and Kain's job is to make sure these types of ghosts be free from their despair and turn them into white ghosts, if they do succeed then they will be able to tread along the right path which is the unknown however from what the two boys have learned, the spirits who have finally found the way walk on the path towards the rebirth cycle, but they've also wondered if perhaps the destination they'll arrive to is an eternal paradise where they can rest for an eternity.

But if they fail to make the ash grey coloured ghosts turn white then they will turn into a being most feared.

Ghosts coloured in black are no longer lost spirits nor are they spirits that have been drowning in their own sadness but spirits that are being controlled by their own hatred. These spirits are known to be mindless and merciless; they do not spare a second to their victims and claim them as theirs as they take their lives away. They do not influence living people to take their lives; they use their own capabilities to take the person's life away in an instant. They are murders and are a threat to the society which is why Kyo and Kain must extinguish every each one of them.

The boys held their weapons tight as they were being circled by a number of dark spirits. This was no drill, this was not a joke—they have never faced this many tainted spirits at the same time. As they began to fight, suddenly a faint knocking from the door was heard.

Tetsuya inwardly groaned as he was already enjoying the moment in the show. Slipping on his slippers as he removed the pillow from his grasp, he stood up and walked towards the door. Removing the locks as he turned the door knob he slowly pulled it open and saw a familiar man who wore simple black shirt and teal coloured jeans. Tetsuya looked up and blinked twice before seeing the recognizable unusual thick eyebrows. He bowed as he greeted, "Good evening, Hanamiya-san."

They were never rivals outside of basketball nor were they acquaintances either. After basketball matches, Kuroko never contacted the elder male. They never had a friendly conversation and this is why the smaller male was confused.

"You idiot, what am I some stranger? Now let me in—it's cold outside." He said with a click of his tongue as he rolled his eyes.

Tetsuya took a peek at the weather outside and noticed how the snow and the wind got heavier. He nodded and stepped aside as he let the other male enter his humble home.

The dark haired male looked around and emitted a light, amused hum. The decoration wasn't so fancy or expensive looking but rather it was simple and arranged elegantly. He turned his head towards the couch and walked over towards it when the show on the television caught his attention.

"You also watch REI?" He said with no hint of surprise.

Hanamiya simply sat on the couch and crossed his legs as he glanced at the blue haired male. Tetsuya nodded as he approached the elder male. "Yes, it's quite interesting. I assume after you've said **'also'** then does that mean you watch it too?" he said a little surprised however he did not show any expression.

He simple hummed as an amused grin was drawn upon his lips. "Well I do often see shows like this but I guess I love how determined they are to go back home. Don't you think it's entertaining?" he said as he chuckled.

Tetsuya crinkled his nose as he frowned. He had hoped the elder male had changed even by a little bit but as a witness he could see that he had not changed at all. He simply sighed as he decided to change the topic, "Would you like some tea?" He offered.

"Alright." Without any thanks the elder male continued on focusing his gaze on the screen before his eyes.

The blue haired male then turned his heels and walked towards the kitchen. Opening the upper cabinet he took some teabags and began to boil the water. He walked towards the drawer where they kept their cups and took a black coloured cup. Before closing the cabinet doors he smiled at the two cups that were positioned next to each other. On the right side was a red coloured cup with two black stripes on the side opposite of the handle while the next cup which was on the left side was light blue in colour and also had two black stripes on the side.

A smile unconsciously made its way on his lips as he loved those two cups. They were his and his lover's personalized cup. It was a cup that changes colour when hot water is poured in. The red one turns blue and the black lines turn white while black coloured letters would appear in the cup. Seijurou's cup, the red one, would have his cup turned blue when he drinks his tea or coffee and he would see his name on the two stripes while Tetsuya's cup, the blue one, would turn to red once hot contents are poured in it then he would see his name on the two stripes.

After a few minutes Tetsuya went towards the stove and turned it off. He let the hot water cool for a few moments as he prepared the tea leaves and the infuser. Putting a teaspoon of tea leaves in the infuser he then took the kettle of hot water and poured a cup of hot water in it. Tetsuya closed the infuser and waited for around five minutes then finally poured tea into the cup. He placed the small plate that held the teacup on a tray and then walked towards the living room where the guest was.

"Hanamiya-san, the tea is ready." He gave a small bow as he set the plate and cup on the small table. "I hope it suits your taste." He said as he walked back to the kitchen to fix the slight mess he did.

The dark haired male thanked him and took the cup. He blew on it gently and then took a sip. He savored the taste and exhaled a relaxed breath, "Kuroko, this tea is well made." He said quite casually.

Tetsuya was fixing up the counter when he heard the other male gave his approval on the tea. He smiled a little in response as he washed his hands, "I'm glad." He wiped the counter and then walked towards the living room once again. He sat on the other end of the couch and continued watching the show. It was still advertisements so he relaxed for a bit.

"Ah… Hanamiya-san may I ask why you came for a visit?" he asked as he looked at the elder male.

Hanamiya set the cup down as he clicked his tongue. He averted his gaze from the blue-haired male then looked at the television that still flashed commercials. "Nothing of any importance. I was on my way to visit a friend but the weather worsened so I decided to drop by here knowing that it's your house." He said with a shrug.

The younger male nodded at his answer. "How did you know I lived here?" He inquired.

The elder male gave him a look, "Are you an idiot?" he ran his fingers through his ebony locks then glanced at him. "You're Seirin's little Phantom Man and how am I supposed to not know when one of my acquaintances are there?"

There was a short silence between the two when realization hit the blue haired male. By 'acquaintance' Tetsuya could already pick up who it was. "Are you and Kiyoshi-senpai in good terms already?"

The other male simply growled in a low voice as he shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

Tetsuya decided to have the conversation end and focused his attention back on the screen as the show was going to start again.

It was back to what happened earlier. Kyo and Kain were surrounded by tainted spirits and with the weapons they have they must defeat them all and if they fail to do so then they will turn into hideous monsters like them. Kyo was more one spells while Kain did the combat fighting. With both of their capabilities in sync they were able to ward off some of the spirits however they kept on adding up.

This was undoubtedly the hardest fight they've ever faced. Their previous encounters with tainted spirits were not as severe as the one they are currently experiencing. This was more tiring and the mental stamina Kyo had was depleting much faster. Kain who had a godly amount of stamina was also slowly depleting however the safety of his younger brother and to get out of this forest was his priority. With his scythe he sliced the nearby spirits and jumped from pace to place. He couldn't stick to one position for long, that would put his younger brother in more danger. Spirits targeted those who actually had the ability to kill them. Kyo however was only able to weaken the spirits but not completely destroy them. He also served as a healer for his brother but with two very hard tasks Kyo couldn't give his elder brother more stamina and weaken the spirits at the same time.

With a spell that makes him invisible from the enemies he focused his energy on his spells however his invisibility was not forever nor was it able to ward off spirits with good sense of scent. In a second Kyo's concentration was broken after he was tackled by a huge and powerful tainted spirit. The other tainted ones grew stronger once again as Kyo's weakening spell broke. Kain who kept on shielding himself from the spirits realized that his brother had been found. Without wasting a second he immedietly ran to his younger brother and covered him before he was devoured by the tainted spirit.

Bitten on the back as if he was just some lousy meat, blood splattered everywhere as it began to escape his lips and drip onto his younger brother's face. Kyo's eyes widened as he realized that his elder brother had protected him however in exchange his brother was the one being devoured.

"K-Kain-Nii…!" He felt a lump stuck in his throat as he tried to speak however his brother only gave him a menacing glare.

"Kyo. Get out now before they get you. I'll be a bait, I'll let them focus on me. Use your invisibility spell and run away." There was a pause as he was huffing in between words. He was slowly losing consciousness as his flesh slowly was being torn apart from him. "…now, **please**."

Horrified at the sight, Kyo was in no position to defy his elder brother. He immediately casted his spell and ran away. He didn't want to look back but instinctively he did. He felt his whole body collapse from the inside as he saw his brother being torn apart by a number of spirits; his limbs separating from the body as they chewed on his flesh. They broke his bones as if it was just some measly toothpick. He looked at his brother's face and saw nothing but a bloody and dead expression however there was a smile. His body slowly melted as it was engulfed in the dark until his existence was nowhere to be found.

" _Kain-Nii… why…?"_

He was smiling. Kyo continued to run even if he was breathless and already tired his legs never stopped. He tripped over some roots along the way and he earned a few wounds and bruises but his legs never stopped running. He continued to go away as far as possible until he realized he had gotten to nowhere.

Tetsuya felt down and horribly disgusted. Kain was his favourite character and to think that in just the second season he'd die and not to mention in a disgusting manner but his actions was not to be taken light of. He gave his life in order for his brother to live.

"Che." The mood Tetsuya felt broke when the other male had made his signature movement. "Now the big brother's gone I guess it's all up to the weak baby." He said with laughter.

Tetsuya simply frowned. He didn't like Kyo's character that well however he still hated the thought that he had to do the mission all alone. Kyo was the person who had to rely on someone to keep on going. He didn't have a strong will or a heart of stone however his mind was exquisite in solving problems. Kain on the other hand was the leader type; he was strong both in will and physical strength. He may not have the mental capability like his younger brother however he was able to make strategies that could keep them in track. Without Kain, Kyo was left lost. As if three-fourths of his self was ripped off from his existence.

They were brothers, they loved each other and they needed each other. Ever since that one fateful day when they were taken away from their home world they had to survive with only the two of them. Now that he's gone, Kyo had lost his path. Where was he supposed to go next? His brother always made the plans; his brother always did the schedule. The time they'd eat dinner, the time they'd leave in the morning—Kain always did that.

"Now he's being targeted by the spirits." Hanamiya commented quite bored but there was a hint of amusement in his tone.

Tetsuya looked away from the elder male and focused back on the screen. "It's unfortunate for Kain to die that way, however I do believe Kyo will be able to continue on even with his older brother." He commented gaining the other's full attention. "Kyo will live, for the story and for the character development. I've heard from Izuki-senpai that this series was more of the character-driven one rather than the plot." He added.

"Hnn, a series that focuses on the development of the character huh?" The elder male whispered. "I guess that could tell why Kain died at season two only. I've heard this is 'till season 4." He stated as he frowned. He wasn't into character-focused stories but seeing the weak, little trash having to live all alone was more than entertaining for the dark haired male.

Silence began to fill the atmosphere between the two males as they focused their attention back in the show.

A lady clad in black appeared before Kyo's eyes. She held no face, everything about her appearance was black, her hair was long and wavy that reached until her knees. Her dress was tattered however not too noticeable seeing that her aura alone was enough to create a big impact rather than her appearance.

Kyo's invisibility spell was ineffective towards the female tainted spirit. Kyo tried to run away however the spirit kept on teleporting to where Kyo would go to. However there was one hole, if she was following him then the only way out was to follow _her_. With all his remaining strength he decided to use his mirror spell to put another image as if a façade to cover his appearance. The spirit was bewildered when suddenly she saw another image of hers in front of her; it was as if she was facing a mirror.

She walked slowly seeing what this odd illusion was and Kyo followed her. The spell had a short time lapse, once the real version moves, Kyo would move a second later however it is not noticeable. The spell's time lapse was enough to cover the second gap.

As the black spirit kept on doing the same thing over and over again the reflection began to do the same thing repeatedly. Kyo took this chance to escape and without hesitation he fled as he left the reflection there.

Although he knew this was not the end; bad things will continue to happen and he felt an unnerving tugging sensation in his chest as he continued to run away. He knows that there's something threatening on his way but the fact that he does not know what it is makes him quiver in dread.

Not before long, an unknown figure appeared before his eyes with his mouth wide open.

After that the credits appeared marking the end of the episode.

Tetsuya sucked in a sharp breath before reaching out to the television remote. "Hanamiya-san, what do you think will happen to Kyo-kun?" He asked as he thought of a nice channel to switch.

"Probably partially tainted." He simply stated.

Tetsuya nodded and pressed the buttons however the television won't change its channel. The blue haired male frowned as he continuously pressed the buttons. "How odd, I just changed the batteries two days ago." He mumbled.

The dark haired male looked over to the other male and grumbled. He took the remote from him and pressed the buttons. "Geez, are your fingers even invisible to the controller?" He said as he changed the channel to a news channel.

He averted his gaze from the television to the male beside him however he was nowhere to be found. Hanamiya blinked twice in surprise and frowned afterwards. "Damn that phantom garbage…" he mumbled as he knew how the younger male would just disappear at random times. He never did like that male; he was too blank. He couldn't read him at all but the thought of him begging and crying for mercy was quite a sight, he'd pay for that sight.

It's been around four minutes and the blue haired male still hasn't come back. Although the elder male didn't care there was a sense of uneasiness in his heart. His stomach felt as if it had been twisted, he felt as if he would vomit however he had no idea why. With only a disgruntled expression on his face he focused his attention on the news as he rested his chin on the back of his palm. Glancing at the vacant space beside him he then emitted a frustrated sigh as he took his cup and finished his tea. As he stood up he took a peek outside the window and saw that the weather seemed to have gone better. He approached the kitchen to return the cup he used but the sense of uneasiness seemed to well up inside him. He ignored the unnecessary anxiety and continued to walk when suddenly the lights went out.

He stood on his spot as his brows furrowed. He inwardly cursed at himself as he realized that something truly was going on and this was the message his uneasiness was telling him. His grip on his cup tightened as he tried to look into the darkness however he failed to do so as it was dark everywhere, even the faint light from lampposts outside was not enough.

He exhaled as he took a step forward which triggered an eerie whispering noise.

 _"Join me..."_

 _"Reach out for me..."_

He knew something bad was going to happen, he knew that there's something probably coming after him however what it is was something he does not _know_.

He took another step forward and then the light came back. He blinked twice as his eyes hurt at the sudden openness to brightness. Once his vision was normal he realized that everything was not the same.

The marble white tiles were covered in red liquid as the clean counters were dirtied with blood and scattered knives. The windows were shut close and the faucet was running. Hanamiya was shaken at the sudden turn of events. Although he had injured many people, he was never the one to actually murder someone. He may break them but it was a form of simply and playful torture to break their emotional wellbeing. Brownish grey hues looked up only to see the phantom man hanging from a rope.

From the looks of it the blue haired male was already brain dead. He never cared for the other male but to think that something like this happened was just far too inhuman.

But then a thought crossed his mind.

" _Kuroko doesn't seem that dead, he was hanged but who… owns all these blood?"_ He thought as he mentally frowned.

Nevertheless the sudden anxiety and shock that had made him still depleted and he immediately turned around to reach for the telephone when suddenly he heard the eerie whispering once again.

 _"Wonderful, wonderful art."_

His body froze in horror as he tried to reach out to the telephone however the more he looked at it the more it seemed as if it was moving away. He knew it was some sort of hallucination or illusion created by the unknown entity in the household.

He felt his feet being dragged but the heavy feeling didn't stop him from trying to take a step forward however that decision was a mistake. A rough hand held a handful of his hair and gripped it tight. The elder male winced in pain as he could feel dread all over his body. He couldn't see the person but he knew that they were dangerous and probably inhuman.

In a split second, before Hanamiya could've said anything, the unknown man slammed the black haired male's head on the table hard as blood began to trail from his forehead and nose. The male let out a pained grunt as the unknown entity repeated it for a number of times. Not before long, Hanamiya's face was completely crushed however he was not yet dead. Despite his face being destroyed, his legs and his other body parts could still move. As soon as the grip on his hair loosened he did not hesitate to run from this household and run to a police department.

He hated how his phone had already lost its battery; that was one of the reasons he dropped by Tetsuya's house, in hopes to borrow a charger.

He had a hand hold half of his bleeding and destroyed face as he continued to run towards the police department that was when a car came running towards his direction. He didn't care about the car or the driver all he needed was to go to the police as soon as possible and repot about a crazy psychopath in Kuroko's house. The car, much to his surprise, stopped and the window lowered showing a familiar red head.

— ( 赤黒. )

Finally the meeting between Seijurou and Shintarou had ended. The red head had never been so pleased to leave. The meeting went smoothly as expected and now it was time to go home and wrap his arms around his beloved's beautiful figure. The mere thought of them simply having each other in their arms just brought a smile onto his lips.

He got inside his car and began to drive towards his home when a sense of loneliness and uneasiness was felt inside of him. He thought that maybe it was just the alcohol taking an effect on him but he was well aware that he could handle alcohol very well. He frowned as the thought of danger happening to his love crossed his mind. He shook his head; he was absolutely sure that Tetsuya was safe back home, perhaps he's fast asleep and wasn't able to prepare dinner. The simple thoughts fileld his mind however it did not wash away his lingering uneasiness.

As he was driving he noticed a familiar male with a beaten up face. Even with all the blood he could recognize the height and unusual eyebrows. He stopped his car near the male and lowered his window.

"Hanamiya? What the fuck—"

" **There's no time** , you have to go to Kuroko as soon as possible, there's a fucking _murderer_ in your house." He said in an alert and frustrated way. He continued to run towards the police station in hopes that he'll be able to reach it without collapsing halfway.

Heterochromia hues widened in shock and without hesitation he drove full speed towards his home as a pang of agony and despair welled up inside him.

 _Murderer…_

 _Murderer…_

 _Murderer…_

 _Tetsuya…_

 _Tetsuya…_

 _ **Tetsuya**_ _…_

He slammed his fist on the wheel as beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. He didn't care about his parking. He immediately left the car without even taking off the key or parking it properly. Approaching the door he could smell the disgusting scent of blood. He knew what happened, he could tell—just by seeing Hanamiya's state and what he had said he already knew what he would see behind the doors but he didn't want to believe it so.

Pushing the doors open without even taking off his shoes, he saw how the whole house was dark. It was eerie and undoubtedly reeked scent of death. He stepped inside and his hand reached out to the light switch when suddenly he tripped over something slippery. When his face came in contact with the ground and the liquid his heart picked up its pace as he knew exactly what this type of liquid was. It was sticky, he didn't know the colour but the smell was coppery—quite metallic and it was definitely blood; _fresh blood_.

Shaking as he stood up as he opened the lights only to see sickening thin pieces of decorations hanged on the wall. He was covered in blood after he tripped; his whole house that was clean and simple had turned into a mess—a bloodbath to be specific.

There were no words to describe the immense pain and shock in his heart.

" _No, no, no, no—this shit can't be happening…"_

No it was too horrible. It's too cruel—there's no way this could ever be real.

He took slow steps to avoid slipping. Everywhere there were slices of meat, he couldn't tell what meat it was but it was definitely not an animal's meat. Everywhere it was hanged as if it was some sort of party decoration. Droplets of red liquid slowly fell from those slices of meat as there was nothing but a peculiar silence enveloping the whole residence.

He approached the kitchen only to be more horrified than ever.

With a lone rope hanging nearby there were two strings attached at the loop of the rope and by the end of those two strings were each of his lover's eyeballs. Seijurou felt himself vomit and without hesitation the food he recently ate during his meeting was out of his body. The acidic feeling in his throat felt itchy as he then averted his gaze on the plate that was set on the bloodied counter. He looked at it only to see a human's heart that was sliced into thin pieces perhaps around half a centimeter in width. There were light blue locks of hair that was sprinkled all over the organ as nails dug into it as if some decoration. Fingers chopped into small circular slices that surrounded the end of the plate as its blood was the sauce.

His voice was small and shaky as he called out to his lover.

" _T-Tetsuya…"_

There were no words to be spoken. Everything was too sudden. It was as if it was just a second ago when he and his love shared one last kiss before he went to his meeting. He could've expected if a robber came and ruined the whole house but the valuables were barely _touched_.

He looked around the house as he saw his lover's tin sliced pieces hanged all around.

There was no body to hold, he didn't care if it was dead already. He just wanted to hold his dear lover once again.

Tears began to form in his eyes as it streamed down his face. He fell on his knees as his hands held the counter for support. He hated it, everything as too cruel and merciless.

He choked on his silent sobs as he felt himself completely lifeless. The sudden loss of his lover and not to mention in the most gruesome way possible, it was just too horrifying to witness.

Not too soon a number of cars arrived. The policemen arrived and the evident disgust in their faces was unsurprising. The inspected the house and rushed towards the redhead who was on the ground crying. One of the female officers held him and helped the poor, shocked male towards a clean couch. The other officers inspected the kitchen and were definitely appalled by the sight before their eyes. From the looks of it, they could tell that this was no normal murder that was committed for revenge; this was committed by a complete psychopath. They looked at the rope and as much as they didn't want to get near it they knew they had to. One of the other officers looked at the plate and one could've had fainted already.

The other officer walked around and looked at the sink full of water that was mixed with blood. Apparently there was a small picture frame however it was turned down so they didn't know what photo it held. With his gloves he and his partner looked at the sink closely before one of them took the picture frame only to have his had being eaten by the sink. With a horrified shriek that rang throughout the house, his partner shot the sink however it only worsened the situation as the whole arm of the officer was ripped off from him. Blood splattered everywhere only causing more mess in the crime scene.

The other officers came inside only to see their fellow officer being mysteriously murdered. He was immediately brought into the ambulance and taken to the hospital as the other officers used different methods to see what was inside the sink, perhaps a clue to this insane murder.

With a stick that resembled a fishing rod they used that to get the odd, small picture frame. After a few attempts to get the hook hooked into the frame they finally was able to get the small item. Slowly and carefully they placed the frame in a plastic bag and zip locked it. They inspected the picture frame and saw a portrait of a blue haired boy who wore a small smile. They gave each other a confused look when a certain red head spoke.

"He's my lover. The one who was murdered." There was a bitter taste in his tone as he spat out his words. His heterochromia hues looked around at the house and saw his lover's dangling flesh everywhere.

The officers nodded as they took all the evidences outside the house. They brought Seijurou outside however before the people inside the building was able to go out the door suddenly closed and trapped them. The lights dimmed and the weather became worse as its wind began to make the windows bang loudly. Seijurou who was still in shock from the murder that happened couldn't care any less about his surroundings. The sudden loss of his loved one and to see his flesh all sliced and torn apart everywhere was not a pleasing sight. It was sickening that he could just vomit and pass out.

An eerie whispering was heard as it echoed softly in their ears. The officers held their guns tight, ready to shoot whoever the culprit was.

As soon as the culprit revealed their identity the officers began to shoot however before they were able to do so they were enveloped in darkness and slowly their consciousness faded.

Seijurou who was still wide awake could see the fallen bodies under the dim lights. There was so much terror and fear in his heart, the fact that their enemy was unknown and perhaps inhuman was just a terrifying thought. Not before long, Seijurou saw a pair of eyes in front of him. Bony and long fingers reached out to the male as they closed his eyes slowly.

A few moments later his whole body began to numb as unknown hands began to hold each of his body parts. A hand covered his mouth to muffle his screaming. A pair of arms held his shoulders to stop his squirming then afterwards his limbs were torn apart. The one who covered his eyes took his eyeballs out of its sockets ever so slowly and gently as if treating a baby.

The sudden separation of his head from the spinal cord was severely painful however afterwards he felt nothing. Everything was painless and for a few moments of consciousness he swore he could hear a boy laughing. Seijurou's head fell as he could see nothing but darkness after his eyes were gouged out of him.

" _ **Tetsuya, I—"**_

With his final thoughts his consciousness faded.

— ( 赤黒. )

 _Join me in my journey;_

 _but before that, shall we celebrate my grand party?_

— ( END. )

Okay sorry but I don't fucking know what I wrote. I guess exercise since I haven't written anything yet for the past few days? I've only written up to like four to five paragraphs in Voiceless love CH 3 so idk. I was supposed to make Haizaki the one to visit but I'm still so mad about his new hairstyle, I mean I like both his hairstyles but his hair looked like ash more when he was in Middle School (Plus in addition to that Haizaki and Kuroko did have a short and quick history.) but I was like "Eh I'll just jam Hanamiya here instead."

So um, was this akakuro or just plain shit haha. Help me.


End file.
